Employee of the month
by EmaMissouri
Summary: The sentance has been passed, what is now in store for her as she starts a new life and accepts the love of her boss and her new bond with her team mates.does contain scenes of sexual assualt in the first few chapters x
1. How it began

Disclaimer: I really do not own Criminal Minds, wish I did but I don't.

Employee of the month.

Chapter one

Emily walked into the office, it was that time of year again, three new faces to the second half of the team.

The bureau say's that all departments must take on a minimum of three recriut's every year. It's just rotation so they properly wouldn't be here long. This job was hard, so they didn't stick around for long. One out of three, which the BAU took, would take an office position here.

One of the three noticed her sit at her desk, he seemed to have injected himself well into the team, he was goofing off with Morgan and Reid, Reid feeling slightly uncomfortable with another alpha male, but laughed along with his jokes.

His name was Malachi, strong name Reid thought, he had stated his name was reference to a Hebrew prophet, but they guy didn't really acknowledge his words.

He had spotted Emily.

He headed over to her, to introduce himself.

"Hi" he startled her

"Hey" she said looking up at him, rubbing her cheast

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I'm Malachi, just wanted to introduce myself"

"Oh, okay, I'm Emily…Prentiss" she gave him a smile

"You know you could do me a favour"

"Oh really" she laughed "And what might that be

"Take me to lunch and explain the in's and out's of this place…I really want to make a good impression…this would be my dream job"

Emily was stunned, he had been here five minutes and was asking out his colleagues!

"That's not a good idea…."

"Come on…no funny business, just literal business" he gave her his best smile.

"Erm…okay, I take lunch at 1"

"Great, see you later Emily Prentiss."

Morgan saw the interaction, he knew Emily wasn't interested but it would be nice for her to get out there a bit more, so he went over and had a banter about him with her.

After their lunch 'date' Emily told him his advances were not going to work, her career came first and the was a no-fraternizing rule. He sort of accepted that and they went back up to the office and continued there case work, which for Emily was growing by the minute.

A couple of week's went by, and Malachi was getting close to the main core of the team, yet Emily noticed he avoided Hotch, she didn't understand why, yet.

She was in the kitchen area, alone, when Malachi walked in. she said 'hi', but he didn't respond, he went right up close to her and stared at her.

"You are a real hard-ass bitch you know that?" he said in a very cold and dark way.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed

"You heard me" with that he grabbed her putting his hands all over her, she managed to release his grasp and left the room. She ran to the toilets trying to figure out what just happened. Had she just been attacked.

She left and went back to her desk, he was there laughing and joking with other members of the office team. Not a shadow over him at what he had just said and done to her. He didn't even look in her direction.

She sat at her desk and threw herself into yet another growing pile of reports she had to do.

"Don't think about it Emily, don't drive yourself crazy."

She thought that she would see his reaction, see if he meant it or was on drugs or something, before she made a big deal of it.

But the assaults became more frequent after that, verbal mainly, but what could she do. She knew she should report him, but he was so pally with the team, including Morgan and even Reid. Rossi liked him too.

The end of the day came after having the verbal attack's for nearly 3 week's. she headed for her car.

Then she felt someone grab her from behind, as soon as she had put the key into the lock. She knew the cameras for this floor were out of order, so did the team, they were told to be extra vigilant. She thought she had been, it was still daylight after all.

Then the beating came, not to her face though, every where but her face. Then she realised who it was. Malachi. he stood to undo his trouser buttons, she tried to get up, but her ribs were to sore to move very quick. He pinned her to the floor.

After he just smiled and whispered in her ear "I knew I would have you!" he laughed and left her.

It took her about 5 minutes to get into her car. She drove home. Shutting the door, collapsing and cried. She couldn't stop crying. How did this happen, to her , of all people. Was this her fault? Should she have reported him.

She didn't know what to do. What could she do, he had injected himself so well into the team.

But he would be gone soon, then she forget anything happened. She knew she shouldn't but she headed straight for the shower, scrubbing herself clean.

The bruising was so deep all over her back and stomach. But it ran deeper, how did she get herself into this mess. Her mind was a complete blur she let the water wash over her battered body, trying think like a cop, trying to think what she would say to this victim, the victim that was her, but she couldn't think straight.

She was so ashamed how had she had gotten into this position. She felt she had no one to turn to. Would anyone believe her?


	2. Punishment

Disclaimer: I really do not own Criminal Minds, wish I did but I don't.

Employee of the month.

Chapter two

She looked into the mirror. She stood staring at herself, what the fuck was she going to do. She couldn't face him, or maybe she should, scare him a little, show him she isn't afraid. Truth is, she is afraid.

She needed to report. Today. She shock her head, why would they believe her, there is no evidence.

She went to the kitchen and picked up her cell-phone.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, it's Emily, listen I'm not well, won't give you the details, but I'm you know bad, so I won't be there today, unless we have a case of course then call me and I'll be there"

"No it's fine Emily, if you're ill you're ill, see you tomorrow"

Oh no tomorrow…she had to go in tomorrow, _I'll have a plan then_, she thought to herself.

What she didn't know is that at the office Malachi was bragging how they had spent the night together, how she was well up for it. Her friends, including Morgan, found it distasteful and told him to 'shut the hell up'. JJ thought to herself that it wasn't like Emily. She wouldn't just sleep with someone. No, that wasn't Emily.

Hotch headed their way and Malachi walked away.

"Prentiss isn't in today, she isn't well…JJ you had chance to look at those files I left for you?"

"Wait she isn't well, apparently she was fine last night!" Thomson, one of the office agent's suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"She was on a 'date' with Malachi, sorry agent Denson sir" he retreated abit noticing the very annoyed expression on his face.

"Don't always listen to office gossip!" JJ snapped "I've looked at them sir, I'll brinmg them to your office" with that JJ went to her office, she tried calling Emily, but her phone was off. What the hell was going on.

Hotch had already made the decision she was just skiving and decided to 'talk' to her about it in the morning, he also tried to call her with no avail so he left her a stern message.

When she turned her phone on and got the message, she realised she should have gone in, it was obvious he had been spreading rumours. She was in complete turmoil, who was going to believe her now, now he had lied about her.

The next day came, she had to face him, well all of them. She hadn't a clue what he had told them. But she could guess.

As soon as she got to the office she headed to Hotch' office.

"Prentiss, please sit down"

"Sir" she took a seat, she knew by his expression this wasn't going to be good.

"Are you having relations with Malachi Denson. There are rumours, it makes me wonder about why you wasn't able to come in yesterday"

"No sir I am not. He…" she paused for a second

"He what?"

She couldn't tell him, she didn't know how, plus again, no evidence, no cameras, no forensics's. she felt so stupid and ashamed.

"He tried it on and I refused, but I was ill yesterday, I wasn't lying to you."

"something's going on with you Prentiss, so what is it?"

"Nothing sir, I just you know had womanly problems" with that Hotch decided it was okay and dismissed her. Quickly.

She knew that would get her out of there. She left the office and JJ spotted her. They both noticed how most eyes in the office were on Emily.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" JJ asked smiling

"Can't have load's to do…sorry" she headed down her desk and threw herself into her work. Everyone obviously believed him. She kept repeating her head _what the fuck am I going to do?! _She had lied to Hotch, when she should have told him then. Now she was avoiding all her friends.

She spotted Malachi heading her way. She just had to not react to anything he said.

"I knew you wouldn't say anything, you slut. Just to let you know I loved every moment of it." he whispered in her ear, with that she got up and as quick as she could with out anybody noticing, ran to the bathroom's. she cried so hard. Trying desperately not to be heard. Her body ached. The wounds were so sore.

Weeks went by and she withdraw from the team more and more. Everyone had noticed. She was becoming more aggressive with every case they took on.

JJ tried to talking to her, but she just laughed her off saying she was fine. But it was obvious to all of them something was 'off', they just didn't know what.

The attacks from Malachi, although only verbal now, got more brutal. He was such a 'nice' guy with everyone, but as soon as he saw her alone he attacked.

She needed to put a stop to this. But how.

She could kill him or report him for harassment. Even though he had done more than harass her, it was all she could do. All she could think of doing.

Either way she had to do something, before she snapped. Or even worse, he snapped.


	3. The second

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Employee of the Month

Chapter Three

"Hotch? Can I talk to you?"

"Yes JJ of course" Hotch noticed the concerned look on her face, he knew she was worried about Emily, they all were. She had changed so much over the last month.

"It's about Emily"

"Okay...has she done something wrong?"

"I don't think so..."

"Is this about Malachi? Agent Danson?"

"I'm not sure" JJ sat down "She has been acting strange since the interns arrived, especially Agent Denson, I'm concerned he is, I don't know, harassing her maybe...I don't know, but some thing's going on, I don't think it's a relationship she wants"

Hotch leaned forward to his desk folding his arms in front of him.

"If that's the case, she needs to talk too me herself, Prentiss knows the system, she isn't soft, if anything untoward was going on she would report him, she would talk to me"

"I don't think she would. She doesn't like looking weak, you know that"

"Okay" he paused to consider what one of his team may be going through, JJ was right something was wrong and it needed to be dealt with. Fast.

"I will talk to her" JJ gave him a look "I will JJ, I will sort this, I will find out what's going on. I promise"

"Okay thanks Hotch, maybe she will talk to you. I tried but she just laughed me off"

"Okay I will take it from here"

Hotch went to call Emily to his office, but she wasn't around. Some of the team had said she had left for the day.

He tried to call her, but there was no answer. He made the decision to go to her apartment. He was becoming frustrated with her disappearing acts. He wasn't sure what it was about her but she always managed to frustrate him. In more way's than one.

Emily was getting angry. Why had no one realised he was lying? Why did they all assume something had happened? She knew if he stuck around she would have to leave the BAU. Or go through the anguish of reporting him. She didn't want to be a 'victim'.

She flicked through the channels on the box. She settled on a channel and snuggled up on her couch.

Just as she was starting to drop off, there was a knock at the door. She panicked for a second until she saw Hotch through the spy-hole.

Then she wondered what he was doing here. What had she done now?

"Sir, what are you doing her? It's almost 9:30"

"I had to ask you a few questions. I would have talked to you earlier, but you had left early. Again."

She opened the door for him to get in.

"Take a seat" she gestured him to sit down, which he did. "So what's going on?" she noticed he was in a very 'serious' mode. So took the defensive stance.

"I don't really know. That's why I'm here." he paused as if waiting for her to admit something or tell him what's going on. But she didn't she just gave him a look.

"Have any of the interns been bothering you?"

He notice her flinch. She hide it well, but he spotted it.

"Emily. I' being serious here, I need to know why you have been acting so....aggressive and aviodent"

"I...."

"Be honest, don't lie to me please." he stood in front of her. Trying to show her he could deal with whoever or whatever was bothering her.

"It's nothing I can't handle...Sir"

"Because you are obviously handling it well thus far" he frowned at her. But he knew whatever it was, she had to come to him. "Look, if you decide you want to talk this through you know where I am." With that she showed him out.

Pretty much as she had sat back down her door went again. She opened it without thinking

"Hotch....." then she looked at the face on the other side of the door. "You need to leave. Now"

"Why? You obviously like this. Or you would have reported me" Malachi smiled

"You really think you are something don't you. Treating me this way. If you lay a finger on me again, I will...."

He cut her off "What? You'll report me, like last time"

"Get out!"

"No, I don't think so....Nice place by the way"

"Please leave, or I will make you leave. You may have caught me unaware once. But I can handle creeps like you. I do so everyday!"

He walked up to her, placing both of his hands around her throat. He didn't squeeze just held them there. She didn't flinch. She couldn't show him any signs of weakness.

"So I'm a creep?"

"Yeah you are, now get out, before I call PD"

"Was that a threat " she pushed his hands away from her. He was becoming more aggressive. Clenching his fist's and gritting his teeth. She need to get him out before something happened.

"Where's your gun Emily? I hope it's safely locked up, like it should be"

She panicked when he pulled his out. Shit!

He placed the gun on her temple.

"You wouldn't" she tried to stand he ground

"No, I'm not going to"

HE struck her across the face with the weapon. He didn't rape her. This time. But the beating was more severe. He completely lost it.

When he finally walked out of her apartment she was semi-concuss.

She was in a pretty bad way. There was blood protruding from her nose and head.

She couldn't move. The pain was excruciating.

This time she wasn't going to let him get away with it. This time she had to do something.


	4. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Employee of the Month

Chapter 3

Emily opened her eye's. She was in the hospital. It was nearly 5am. She had work in three hours. She had to go in. Hotch would probably make more assumptions about her.

She climbed out of the bed and went in search for a nurse.

"Ma'am...I need to get out of her can you get me doctor?"

"Yes, if you just got back to your bed I will find one for you"

It took nearly 20 minutes for a doctor to arrive.

"Okay, so Miss Prentiss. Do you remember what happened? You were pretty out of it when the paramedic's brought you in." the doctor looked younger than Reid.

"Yes, it was....I'm with the FBI, so I can deal with this matter, I will report to my seniors when I get out of here" her head was thumping, the young doctor took the hint.

"I will get the paper work to discharge you. But you really shouldn't do any actual work for at least two weeks. You did take a good beating. Although there is only severe bruising, you should still take it easy."

"Yeah okay, got it!" she gave the doctor a weak smile and he went and sorted the papers out.

She took a cab home, got changed out of her bloodied clothing and headed for her car. Then she thought about driving, knowing there was still a chance of concussion. She decided on not taking the risk and called for a cab.

She knew she would be one of the first to be in, nut she still walked in through the back doors. She didn't want anyone else to see her face until she had talked with Hotch and Strauss about reporting him.

It was still only 8:00 am, but she knew Hotch would be there. She headed straight for his office.

He saw her heading towards his door, she didn't make eye contact when she walked in.

"What the hell happened?" Hotch demanded, he walked over and shut the door behind her. "Emily sit down...are you okay?"

"Do I look okay" she yet again gave a weak smile.

"Tell me what happened....what the hell is going on?"

"Agent Denson."

"He did this"

She nodded. She could feel her eyes filling up.

"He...." she paused wondering whether to tell him everything

"I need the facts Agent Prentiss. All of them"

"Sir." she took a deep inward breath "He began harassing me a day or so after he started his rotation. He then attacked me in the parking lot...."

"Attacked you?"

"Yes"

"Like this?" he knew she meant he had raped her, but he needed her to tell him.

"No....he...." she felt the tears falling down her face. "He sexually assaulted me"

"Why on earth did you not report him Emily!"

"I...I was stupid I know that, I washed away the evidence....I didn't. Won't to be a victim" she placed her arms on his desk and collapsed her head on them.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Hotch was concerned, all her behaviour made sense now. He had never seen her look so vulnerable and sad. He pained him to see her this way.

"I'm going to need a statement about what's been going on...EVERYTHING Emily."

"Yes Sir."

they sat there for about two hours. She told him it all. The rape, the verbal assault's and then about last night at her home.

"When did he get there?"

"A moment or so after you...i thought it was you so I opened the door with out checking who it was"

"He must have waited for me to leave, if I had just..."

"Just what, he avoided you at all costs. Even here. You didn't know what was going on"

"I saw him heading to your apartment when I got into my car...I'm sorry Emily, I didn't know, I thought you were...having relations"

"This isn't your fault Hotch. I should have reported him when it was just sexual harassment. Then none of this would have happened."

"You8r taking the rest of the week off"

"No, at least let me do paper work. I can't just sit at home."

"Okay...Agent Denson is in today, you know that right?"

"Yes... I know that, I have to face him sooner or later"

"I will make sure he is out of here by the end of the day. I will report to chief Strauss about the matter now."

"Okay"

Malachi noticed that Hotch's door had been closed for as long as he had been there. He was in a silent panic.

Hotch and Emily walked out of the office, Hotch had spoken with Strauss. She told him to suspended Ag4ent Denson pending an inquiry. Emily spotted him first. She stood straight, even though it hurt to. Malachi realised she had reported him. She wasn't as weak as he had assumed.

Hotch walked over to him.

Malachi stood up to face him.

"What has she been saying?" there was desperation in his voice.

The whole team was there, they looked at Emily's face.

"What's going on? Hotch? Prentiss?" Morgan asked sincerely.

"Agent Denson, you are suspended until further notice, pending and inquiry"

"Fine, I haven't done nothing wrong, I have nothing to hide" he smiled at Hotch.

Morgan squared up to Malachi.

"Did you do that to her?" Malachi just smiled at him.

"Yes he did, I saw him going in to her building last night"

Malachi suddenly realised he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"You were there?" the panic was now full volume.

"Yes, I had just left"

"What were you doing there? I didn't see you!"

"Just leave. Now!" Hotch stood face to face with him. With Morgan stood right next to him.

Malachi grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the office.

They turned around to make sure Emily was okay, Morgan put an arm around her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just want to get some work done."

She sat her desk and dived into the piles of reports she had.

She knew the next few weeks were not going to be easy. But she knew she had to be strong.

She also knew the team were going to ask a lot of questions. But she knew they would understand.

She breathed a slight sigh of relief, knowing it was all in hand now, she had reported him and thing's were going to get resolved.

With that she got an e-mail. It was Hotch.

"Lunch, on me?"

she looked towards his office, he was stood at the window waiting for her response. She nodded politely.

It wasn't going to be easy, but at least she had an understanding team and an understanding boss.


	5. Support is all she needs

Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds.

Employee of the Month

Chapter Five

Hotch grabbed his suit jacket and headed to Emily's desk. With no words Emily picked her coat up and they left the office.

"You think she'll be okay?" Reid asked voicing his concern for his friend and co-worker.

"Well we don't know what he did. By the state of her face I would say it may take a while" Rossi replied. The team were in shock.

"He seemed 'okay' as far as interns go" Morgan stated

"Well isn't that what they do, make you like them, so no one believes you?" JJ answered Morgan with a subtle tone.

"Yeah okay, fair point...and I call myself a profiler" he gave an awkward half smile.

"We just need to be there for her right now....she'll be fine" Rossi cleared his throat, he felt like he was choking up. What else could this team go through? But with what they did, it is pretty much inevitable they would get hurt, some way or another.

"Elle wasn't" Reid suggested

"No Emily's nothing like Elle. Emily will be okay, like Dave said, she just needs or support."

"Yeah, but we can't smoother her, just let her ease back into normality. I don't think she'll like being treated like the victim" JJ looked down "I know I wouldn't"

"What if he comes back, they don't fire him...." Reid trailed off

"He won't I will make sure of that" Morgan got up and went back to his desk and continued his never ending paperwork.

Garcia walked bye, she said hello to Morgan and he just gave her a weak smile.

"Okay what have I missed, why you all so sombre?"

Rossi got up and retreated to his office, Morgan shook his head.

"It's that Malachi guy, he beat Emily up" JJ informed her.

"Oh my god....is she okay?"

"Yeah she went to lunch with Hotch"

"What's happened to him?"

"Suspended till an inquiry"

Garcia was shocked, he seemed so nice and the rumours about them having 'relations'. What a bastard! She thought silently. The team has settled back into their work and Garcia continued with her own duties for the day.

Emily picked at her food.

"You not hungry?"

"Not really...." she didn't seem like the Emily Prentiss he knew. She was a dulled quite version. He didn't like it at all

"You have to eat...don't let him get to you like this, your strong Emily."

"I know" she shook herself off "I will be fine" she noticed the look her boss was giving her, she never knew he cared so much, she gave him a smile "I promise I will be fine"

"It will take time though. It's going to get worse before it gets better. You know that right?"

"Yeah I had thought about it....a little"

"I will be there for you Emily. Day or night, just call me" he placed a hand on hers.

"Thank you Hotch, I appreciate it"

"You want to go back? Or I could take you home?"

"I need to work, but home is probably the better option. Catch up on my sleep." she gave him a smile and they headed out. Hotch pulled out a handful of reports.

"If you want to work....work from home, see how you feel in a couple of days, then come back....just please take some time"

"Okay, I can take a hint"

"And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I will need you to go for an.....well....an psychological assessment....you know procedure and all that"

"Of course Sir." they pulled up outside her apartment and got out of the car.

"You don't have to come up. I'll be okay form here"

"Okay....I will drop by after work, you know check in. also I'm going to post someone out here, just in case"

"Thank you....Aaron" she placed a hand on his arm, then headed up to her apartment.

She'll be fine. _I won't let her end up like Elle. She can get through this. I just need to be there for her. I won't make the same mistake twice._

He watched her head in and got back into the car. He called for someone to be posted outside her building and waited until they got there. He then headed back to the office.

He couldn't concentrate, he was worried sick about Emily. He wanted to do something for her, so did the team. If they only knew the details like he did. Morgan would probably kill him if he knew.

Hell, he wanted to kill!

Emily walked into her empty apartment. She made some coffee and sat her table getting on with the files Hotch had given her.

A couple hours passed and she had fallen asleep at the table. There was a knock on her door. She moved to the door and checked who it was. Aaron Hotchner.

She opened the door and let him in.

"Hey"

"Back at cha'" she smiled, which this time seemed at lot more genuine, like she actually meant. That she was actually pleased to see him.

"I sort of started those files, but I kind of fell asleep on them"

"That's okay" he felt more relaxed knowing she was okay

"So you've finished early"

"Yeah I know, I was worried about you. Figured you were more important than the bureaucrat paperwork I have stacked on my desk" he smiled at her

"Thanks....but I can guarantee that isn't true"

But it was. She was more important to him than she could ever imagine. She always brightened his day up. The only other person who could do that was Jack and Hailey once upon a time.

"You know I'm not very good at all this stuff....Not with someone I'm close to. I could call JJ, if you want me too. It might be easier for you to...you know...talk about all this with her"

"No it's fine. You're doing fine. I don't really want to talk about it yet anyway"

"Okay" he looked down to the floor

"I'd rather curl up and watch a funny movie....like some Woody Allen or something"

"Well I can't let you suffer that alone...I had better stay for a while"

"How can you not like Woody Allen?"

"I'm not really a comedy sort of guy, actually I'm not really a movie sort of guy"

She laughed at him "Fair enough....me I love movies. I prefer the classics though. Some of the new stuff out there is a bit dark. I see plenty of darkness in my job, so I would rather be cheered up when I watch the tube"

They sat on the couch and got comfy. He could feel it when Emily finally relaxed and actually started to enjoy the movie. With that he felt a lot more relaxed.

_I will protect you Emily....he isn't going to hurt you again. Not with me here. I swear._


	6. Opening up

Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds.

Employee of the Month

Chapter Six

Emily had fallen asleep. She was lent against Hotch's shoulder.

"Prentiss?" she stirred but didn't answer. The movie had finished, and he was thinking of leaving, it was midnight and he wasn't sure she would be that comfortable with him staying with her, so he stroked her hair, "Emily?"

"Yeah" she responded groggily.

"It's late, you should go get some rest"

"Are you leaving?"

"Not if you don't want me too"

"It's okay, you go" she sat up and stretched her arms out "there's a patrol car out front right?"

"Yeah, but look if your comfortable with it, I will stay, your coach is pretty comfy" He smiled.

"Thank you"

She gathered him some sheets and headed for her bed. She was glad he was staying. The idea of being in her apartment alone was really scaring her, tomorrow she would look for somewhere else, it didn't feel like home anymore.

She lay in bed but she couldn't settle, every noise was making her jump. When she finally did fall asleep, it didn't last long. Within half an hour she woke with a start and Hotch holding her arms.

"Emily, Emily, it's okay...it's just a dream. Emily wake up."

Her first reaction at the male shadow in her room was to swing, but luckily he saw it coming and had a firm grip on her arms.

"Hotch...I'm...I'm...sorry, I didn't...I just" as much as she wanted to cry, she didn't want to luck weak in front of Hotch. She pulled herself together and smiled "It's okay, panic over. I'll be fine from

here"

"You sure?"

"Yes really I'm fine Hotch. Please go back to sleep"

He reluctantly left her room and headed back to the couch. He was deflated. He really wished he could do something, he just really wasn't sure what.

The next morning Emily walked into her kitchen to the smell of coffee.

"Hey morning, did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah" he looked over at her, he knew she was lying, her eyes were still pretty puffy. "Really I did...it helped knowing you were on the sofa....thank you"

There was a silence. Hotch noticed she was looking around her apartment. He knew she was trying to remember the time she felt safe here. He poured the coffee and handed her a cup.

"I think I need to move"

"That's a good idea...get away from the past. Start a fresh"

"Yeah..."

"How's the bruises feeling this morning? The swelling seems to have gone down on your face"

"Yeah better" she knew he was feeling awkward "So I'm going to jump in the shower and head out. Start hunting for something as far away from here as possible!"

"Okay, you know I have jack today, you could come meet us for lunch or something. You can't really be sad with him around. It's an affect he has an people" he smiled

"Sure. As long as I find somewhere, other wise I'm booking a hotel, I can't stand the idea of another night her." she gave him half a smile.

"Okay well, call me and let me know either way."

She headed for the bathroom. Hotch reluctantly left her. He had to, he knew she had to do things for her self, it was the way she coped best. The way she compartmentalized everything. It was her process, her way to deal. He had to respect that. When he got to his car he called JJ, he didn't explain everything, Emily had to tell her that. But he asked her if she could go round or meet her to talk, woman to woman.

Emily got her things together and headed out to the nearest estate agent. She had called her land lord and gave her notice, who under the circumstances let her leave a weeks notice instead of a month. Which was a relief. She wanted out of her lease to that place as soon as!

Emily decided to grab a late breakfast, she wasn't really hungry, which was out of character for her, she knew that. She needed to get everything back in line. An apartment wasn't going to change anything much but at least it wouldn't be a constant reminder. She couldn't avoid all the feelings she was having. Her mind was pitifully trying to regain control, compartmentalization was something she always did well. With a case, with friends problems. But this was different. This was happening to her. As she headed for her car outside her apartment block, after talking to her land lord, it hit her. Her chest became tight, she felt as though she couldn't breath, it felt like a heart attack. She leaned on the bonnet of her car and tried to control her breathing, it was unlikely she was actually having a heart attack. She knew it was just panic. But it still felt like she was dying.

After a few minutes the pains in her chest lowered and her breathing became more regulated. She was beginning to scare herself. Her thought process was changing so much, so rapidly. This was not her. She didn't panic, about anything, not like this anyway.

With that her phone rang. It was JJ.

"Hey you ,what's up" she tried to sound 'okay' but it came out more unenthusiastic than she had intended it too.

JJ noticed her retreated tone, but replied as she knew Emily would have wanted too.

"Hey, so I hear someone is looking for a new apartment and was wondering if they wanted a wing man"

Emily smiled, company was defiantly something she needed right now.

"Sure, but it's your day off to, you should really be with your family..."

"Hey, you and the others are part of my family and don't ever forget that. We are all your family and we are here for you. Okay?"

"Okay..." she gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want JJ to abandon her fiancée and son on her precious day off. But she could really do with a friendly face. Right now she needed something to defy the panic and silence the noise racing through her mind.

JJ had watched her friend look through four apartments, they had stopped for food before they had headed out. But Emily, who usually enjoyed her food, picked, She never picked at her food, never.

Emily knew JJ was observing her closely, but she was expecting that. She knew the rest of the team, her family, would be the same. Mostly because they cared but also to make sure she was capable of doing her job. Which she totally understood. But she couldn't help but shielding herself whenever JJ tried to get her to open up. She wanted to. She just couldn't do it.

When they got to the fourth apartment Emily turned to er wing man.

"You know....i think the second apartment was as good as it's going to get...I think I'm going to take it...so...you know you can go home. To your son." JJ threw her a glare

"You mean you dragged me all the way here not to even look at it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Plus it's getting late....I need to get into a hotel and I really need to make a decision about this before the day is out, to arrange moving for in the morning. Then things can get back to normal." she smiled at her concerned friend. They turned around and headed back to the car.

Once they were in JJ had to ask the question, she needed to be clear on what she was actually supporting her friend through.

"He did only beat you up? Right?" there was an awkward silence, Emily plugged her seat belt in and started the car "Emily? I want to help. What did he do?"

"He...er...he only beat me up....that night"

"And what happened before this Emily? Had he been harassing the whole time he?"

"Yes, pretty much" Emily didn't make any eye contact with JJ.

"Emily, what exactly has been going on the last few months?"

There was a moment of silence "Emily?" JJ said softly

"He assaulted me before that night. In the parking garage."

"Assaulted you?" JJ knew what she was telling her but she needed the words to leave her lips, that he raped her.

"I don't want to say it JJ." Her breathing was getting sharp in her throat, the panic was over whelming her. She needed to get her control back. JJ was watching her friend break down. She never thought the day would come that Emily Prentiss would look so.....defeated.

"You need to tell me. You will feel better, not by much, but you will. And at the moment I think a little would be better than nothing...don't you?"

There was an awkward silence. Emily knew she was right. But she felt as though if she said it out load then it would all be real.

"He raped me." she sighed in a sort of relief,

"Emily why the hell did you not say anything. I knew something wasn't right but...." Emily turned to JJ.

"I wanted to be strong. I thought I could deal...I really did"

JJ leaned over the car and hugged her friend.

Emily didn't want to fall apart, so she broke from the hug.

"You really need to go home. And I really need to find a hotel for the night"

"You could always stay....."

"No. I appreciate the thought, but I need to..."

"I understand...it was just a thought. I don't really want to leave you alone that's all."

"I will be fine"

JJ smiled. She hoped so much that she would be.


	7. First Day Back At Work

Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds.

Employee of the Month

Chapter Seven

A few days had passed, she had moved into her new place with the help of Hotch and JJ. They seemed to be taking turns in watching over her. Which she appreciated, but she couldn't help but notice the pity looks they kept giving her. She knew they meant well, but 'you okay?' was wearing a little thin. She just wanted this to all be over.

Malachi hadn't been heard from since he had left the office that day. He seemed to have gone into hiding. He had made no attempts to contact her, which was a blessing.

She looked around her new environment. It was a little smaller than her last place, but it was okay.

She poured herself some wine and sat on her couch. She was back at work tomorrow, she couldn't wait to get back, but was concerned about what the team was going to be like with her. Did they know everything now?

She was deep in thought when her doorbell sounded. She looked through the spy hole. It was Hotch, she looked at her watch it was only 8, she assumed it was later. She opened the door and Hotch gave her a weak smile.

"Hey"

"Hey, come in...."

Without many words they sat on her couch. Hotch was there to deliver good news and bad news.

"So...Malachi is set for disciplinary hearing next week...good news or bad news?"

"Bad first, then the good news will be so much sweeter" she smiled

"Okay, legally the charge of err....sexual assault, as you probably guessed, won't go any further, lack of evidence...." he paused at his words, he knew by her face that she knew it was her fault there was no evidence. But what she did was understandable.

"Yeah that was inevitable..."

"Prentiss....Emily, most people would have reacted the way you did"

"Yeah but most people in this situation, are not law enforcement" she could feel her eyes stinging. "Now the good news"

"Yeah well...they found your blood on his clothes from that night and he has pretty much admitted he assaulted you, but he wont admit ….err....rape...."

"Hotch it's fine, I knew this would happen. But at least he isn't saying nothing happened at all"

"Yeah, I suppose. Also you have to see the 'shrink' in the morning before you do _anything_ else. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I understand that"

"Take that opportunity, use her to your advantage....you know get everything off your chest"

"I will...make take more than one meeting though" she laughed, even though her eyes were filled with tears, "Sorry"

Hotch gave her a stern look "Don't you dare apologise"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything going to be okay though isn't it? At work and everything I mean. With the team, do they all know now?"

"Yes, they got Garcia to hack the report for the hearing. Garcia only told them the basics though....they don't know the details"

"Okay....you had better go" they both stood and Emily walked him to the door "See you in the morning then Hotch and thanks for letting me know what's going on. I really do appreciate it and everything your doing for me"

"What sort of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out in your time of need" he smiled and walked away.

She walked into the psychologists office. The doctor seemed friendly enough. She had escaped the team by heading in through the back way. She really wanted to get this meeting out of the way first.

The session went well, she opened up about the events that had taken place with Malachi. The doctor had suggested they continue seeing each other for a few weeks, which Emily agreed to. She also wrote a prescription for some mild sedatives in case she had any more panic attacks. Emily was adamant she wasn't going to need them. But the doctor insisted she had them just in case.

The team were all in, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Garcia where in the bull-pen.

"So Prentiss still coming back today?" Reid asked

"Yes" JJ answered "I spoke to her last night, she is actually missing this place" she smiled

"So she is, okay?"

"Yes Morgan, she will be fine, I'm pretty certain she can still handle herself"

"I don't doubt that, not for a second."

"But?" Garcia looked at Morgan with a glare

"But..."

"But nothing is your answer sweetie....okay?"

"Okay" Morgan gave her a smile.

"Well paper work beckons me" JJ announced and turned heading to her office. She fired Emily a text to come and see her as soon a she got in. she had a quick response of 'okay' and she dived into her stacked up files that lay upon her desk.

Emily stood in the elevator watching the floors go up. Then it landed where it should. She stepped out of the little tin box and took a breath, she walked into the office and felt the eyes all around her. She headed to her desk and logged in.

"Hey Emily" Reid called to her

"Hey Reid, much happened while I was gone?"

"Not really, been a quite week, for a change" he threw her a smile

Morgan headed towards her.

"Hey, I know you have probably heard this about two million times over....but.....you okay?"

"Yes Morgan I'm fine. Or at least I will be when all of this is over"

He placed a hand on her elbow and smiled.

"Good...just remember we are all her for you okay. You can lean on me any time you like" he laughed

"Why thank you Agent Morgan, I will keep that in mind" she laughed with him and patted his arm playfully. With that notion Morgan felt it, she was going to be okay. As long as he got punished for something. She would be okay. He could see in her eyes that she could and would handle this, to the best of her abilities.

She left the boys and headed to JJ's office. The door was open and she headed in lightly tapping the door as she did.

"What's up JJ?"

"How did your assessment go?"

"Yeah it was okay, she has set up a few more meetings and she gave me free drugs. Legally" she laughed

"I see you have your sense of humour back" she smiled, she noticed she seemed a lot stronger today. Compared to the past week. Truth was Emily was just glad to be back at work. The best distraction she had.

"So why she give you drugs?" JJ quizzed

"Just for...err..." she paused "Well I had a little panic attack a few days ago, so she gave me some pills to help if it happens again.

"Okay....you didn't tell me about that"

"You and Hotch seemed worried enough, I didn't want to worry you anymore."

"Fair enough"

"Well I had better go get some work done, I guess I have a back log of paper work to do"

"You would have guessed right" they both exchanged smiles and Emily headed back to her desk.

Hotch was in his office, he looked out of his window and noticed Emily sitting down to her desk. He knew she had a mountain of paper work she had to catch up on.

He watched the way she was working. She was handling everything really well. But he couldn't help but worry about her. She was so professional with her work. Not like Elle, she had become reckless, he couldn't picture Emily being that way. But you could never predict what people were actually thinking. Especially a woman, he thought to himself, even as a profiler he had found that task difficult at the best of times. Mapping the thought process of a serial killer or a mass murderer was one thing, but with a woman, it was a lot harder to anticipate there next move. There to good at hiding what's actually going on.

He felt this feeling inside, this feeling of needing to protect her. To look after her. But he knew after Malachi, she was going to find it hard to trust any man. But hopefully she knew him well enough to know he cared about her and would never do anything to hurt her.

His thoughts were disturbed by Dave at his door.

"Aaron..."

"What's up Dave?"

"Not much, just checking in"

"Okay, any particular reason?"

"I don't know, you have anything you want to discus....like maybe your feelings about Emily. Maybe?"

"Well that would depend on what your exactly asking me? I'm just worried for her. I like to think I can protect my team. It hurts when one of them get hurt"

"And that's all it is?"

"I don't understand"

"You care about her. Right? But not like the way you care about Morgan and Reid or JJ?"

"What are you implying her Dave? she is my subordinate and co-worker remember"

"I have seen the way you look at her. How you work together. Your reaction when you found out about all of this. The fact you have been watching her through that window for the past 20 or so minutes in very deep thought....what were you thinking about?"

"I just want to look out for her...the next few weeks will be tough on her. I'm just being a good friend....what's so bad with that?" Hotch was becoming irate with Dave's line of questioning.

"I know that, but you feel for her more than a friend, don't you?"

There was silence, Hotch looked at the papers in front of him.

"I have work to do"

"Fine, I'll leave you to it"

"Thank you" he continued writing up reports and Dave headed out of his office and headed to his own. With a slight smile on his face. Hotch had confirmed to him that he liked Emily, even though he didn't say it. He liked it when he was right.


	8. The Invite

Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds.

Employee of the Month

Chapter Eight

Her few days back in the office had gone well. But there hadn't been a case so far that week. She really wanted there to be one. She felt it would give her something to focus on, something more than never ending paper work.

Her computer beeped at her. It was an e-mail, from Hotch. He was probably just checking in for the one millionth time this week...so far.

"_I'm cooking you dinner tonight. I know you are probably sick of me, which is pretty understandable...but...well I don't have a but, I just want to annoy you to be honest, your good company, I'm not, I know that, but I can cook, which is more than likely a shock, but it is true, I promise you won't be disappointed! Okay this is a longer e-mail than I had intended, so, bye."_

She laughed at his unbeknown humour. She was pretty sure he didn't mean the e-mail to be funny. But it really was.

He noticed out of his window that she laughing. He knew he she have kept it short. He just hoped she wasn't laughing at him.

Then his computer beeped at him.

"_That's the sweetest invite for dinner I have ever heard, but the fact that you can cook does surprise me...so I think your going to have to prove it."_

He smiled and looked out his window. She was looking up at him. He was glad he could put a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Dave asked then looked at the direction he his friend was looking "Oh...Emily Prentiss. You know if you actually admitted it to yourself and her. She would more than likely appreciate it now, more than ever before"

"Dave...it isn't like that"

"Right, of course not"

He looked at Hotch closely, he had that ' I know I'm right' look on his face

"Why do have to make every thing sound so...."

"I don't I'm speaking the truth and you know it"

"I'm concerned about her. Why does that have to mean anything more than it is?"

"If this was the first time you had looked at her this why, then yeah I would accept that. But you have been 'looking' for a while now. And please do not deny it, I'm not an idiot and I'm not blind"

"Then why has no one else come to this conclusion?"

That made the older man laugh! "You are joking right? You really think I'm the only one who has noticed? I'm just the only one who will front you about it, everyone else is pretty scared that you might bite their head off or worse show an emotion other than misery"

"That's not fair and way out of order and you know it"

"Why? It's been what? 2 years since your divorce, come on you haven't even been on one date in that time! Give your self a break. Admit what your feeling, just accept it for Christ's sake"

Hotch was standing now, staring Dave right in the eye. Then Dave saw the acceptance in his face

"What about if she rejects me. Not only that what about the consequences! Neither of us want to leave"

"Well why don't you just take a risk. For once in your life leave your control at home and go for something, something you **really **want"

Dave turned and walked out of the office. He had done all he could. He knew Hotch knew he was right. But now it was all up to him. There wasn't else he could say. If he didn't do anything about his feeling's when she really needed to hear how much she was loved, then he was stupid and he would never let him forget the biggest mistake of his life.


	9. Expressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Employee of the Month

Chapter 9

She walked up to Hotch's door. She smelled the burning from down the hall. She was obviously right to assume he actually couldn't cook. He probably never really had any reason too. She knocked the door.

He opened it quite hastily. "Hey, come in" he was smiling, why was he smiling?

"So....mmm...smells good" she laughed

"Yeah, it was all going well until I actually had to cook the food. Then it sort of went a little wrong" he laughed

"So I was right then? You can not cook. But don't worry because neither can I" they laughed

"Well at least you can't mock me too much, if you can't cook either!" he suddenly realised he wasn't laughing any more, he was just smiling, to himself, watching her. It was great to see her laughing. For real.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"It's great to see you laughing." She fell silent and looked down. "Emily?"

"Yeah?" she said looking back up at him.

"It's time for the big question" he saw the panic in her face. She bowed her head again. Put he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, he placed a hand on her chin and lifted her face from the floor.

"I meant....which take-out would you prefer?" that made her smile, "Did you think I was going to ask about the counselling?" she nodded "I wouldn't ask about that, she a professional and that's who you need to talk about this....situation. But Me and the team will be here for you"

"Yeah I know. And as for your question....has to be Pizza!"

"Pizza it is" they gave each other a smile and Hotch took her coat. "Make yourself at home...what topping, Hawaiian?"

"Yeah, how did you.....sounds good"

"Okay I'll be right back" he went in to the kitchen and grabbed his handset off the counter when his cell rang.

"Hotchner"

"Hey, it's me Dave, how are thing's going?"

"She has only just arrived. I don't think I should say anything, I think I should wait until all this thing with Malachi is over I....." Dave cut him off

"Now Aaron Hotchner , she needs you now" with that Dave hung up on him.

He continued to make his order. He walked back into the lounge.

"Be half an hour." he said sitting next to her on the couch. He noticed she was in deep thought "What you thinking about?"

"Who were you talking to and what did you wan to say?"

Hotch didn't know what to say. The one time he really needed to think fast his brain stopped working!

"I....There well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about....before all this happened...but now, well"

"Hotch your stuttering" that made her smile it was kind of cute.

"I know sorry"

"Is it bad?"

"Not to me no, but right now, to you, maybe. I don't know"

"So you expect me to trust you and open up to you. But you can't talk to me about what ever is bothering you?"

"Pretty much" he laughed. There was a silence. Was Dave right? He was sort of better with woman than him, he just couldn't hold on to them for long. He decided to take his advise.

"Your a profiler, correct?" she looked at him a little confused

"As far as I know, yes" she smiled at him. He had a very 'I'm concentrating' look on his face. Which was also pretty cute. Why was looking at him and thinking 'cute' all of a sudden? Well okay it wasn't quite all of a sudden, if she was honest.

"Well then you must know what I want to say to you"

She thought for a second. _"No there is no way he feels the same. Plus she was broken right now, is it really what she needed right now?"_

"I don't think I understand"

"Well....you must have noticed that...well that, I...."

"Just say it Hotch" she gave him a weak smile.

"I have feelings for you" he was shocked she didn't freak out and leave! Maybe Dave was right.

"Ohh..."

"Oh? That it?" she laughed "Gee thanks" he tried to look hurt but he was so happy she hadn't flipped out. She tried to put a serious face on.

"Sorry. But I think it's more about everything that's happened your just getting..."

"It's not that, I have felt this way for...along time"

Now she actually looked a little stunned. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"It is. But it's good, I think"

"Well, I have to say I'm feeling....relieved. I thought you might flip" he turned to her, he hadn't realised she had already done so.

"So now what?" she asked

"I don't know, I've only ever asked one girl out" he laughed "I'm a bit of an amateur"

"Okay"

"But there is something I would like to do" he leaned over to kiss her, when the door knocked. "Great timing!" they both laughed "I'll just go pay the man.

For The most part of the evening the eat and Emily translated a Spanish soap opera to him, which was difficult as she only knew the basics of the language.

Emily felt so at ease. She was so happy with his revelation, then she looked at her watch.

"Man, it's getting late...."

"Don't go."

"Aaron....I"

"No I didn't mean like that. I just wanted to....you know, talk and...stuff, I just would feel a little deflated if you left now"

She leaned back into the sofa next to him. "You think this is a good idea?"

"The best idea I have ever had"

"But I'm....broken" he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Your not broken Em. You've just got hurt, badly. But I'm here and I'm not going any where. And luckily for you, you also have our wider family...the team, they would also do anything for you, you know that"

"Yeah" he lifted her head to look her in the eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine" he leaned his head down and placed his lips against hers. He felt her body tense. "You okay?" she responded by replacing her lips to his.

A few hours passed and they had lay with each other on the sofa, until she fell asleep, he watched her sleeping for a while until he himself drifted off.


	10. Just Thinking

Employee of the Month

Chapter 10

Malachi paced the waiting room. He was pleased he wasn't going to get prosecuted for rape. But he knew he was going to get punished for the beating he gave her. He covered the smirk on his face as he remembered that night. She put up a good fight. But now the fight was over. He was going to get kicked out and he knew it, the fact Hotch saw him coming away from the scene was enough for him to lose his job, then it was up to Emily Prentiss if she wanted it to go any further. It was in her hands whether he was going to have to stand trail in a court of law or not.

It would surprise him if she did. He figured he had demoralised her enough to avoid a prison sentence. He knew he had beaten her up, but he didn't break any bones after all. Or even leave any scars. He could have but he didn't.

Emily was in another waiting room she didn't want all the team there, but they had insisted. But Hotch had pretty much ordered them to sort their paper work out, but he would be there and make sure she was okay.

He watched her sitting opposite him; she was jiggling her knee nervously. But her expression and the majority of her body language was completely composed.

He knew in the back of her mind she didn't want to go through a court case, this was going to be enough. Just talking about the verbal abuse, the harassment and of course the beating he gave her, all of that was going to be enough to deal with.

But he had to make sure she saw this through. He had to be there for her.

Emily was going through her mind exactly what she could remember. She new the routine for internal investigations, so she knew the sorts of questions they were going to ask. But she just hoped she wasn't going to have to say much. The medical report and Hotch's statement would be enough.

The fact he hadn't been asked to give evidence, that his statement was enough, even after he had taken her statement was coursing her slight confusion. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Did they believe her or think it was just because she didn't like him? Maybe they thought she was just a liar or an attention seeker.

She tried to calm herself down. She couldn't let this get to her. She knew the team would have her back no matter what so the outcome of this investigation was just going to prove if the bureau trusted her word or not.

Okay this thinking had to stop before she convinces herself quitting was the better option. She loved her job to much to let herself become irrational.

Hotch watched her brain ticking over. He knew no words were going to convince her out of whatever she was thinking and she wouldn't tell you what she was really thinking anyway, unless it was on a case.

She seemed to be so focused on any case they went on. Her passion for her job was obvious. She is such a strong person, she can overcome this battle.

With a little help from her friends of course.

But what was worrying him was if she did formally prosecute, he would get bail. He knew Malachi won't let this lie. Not losing his job. Not because of a woman.

Now he just had to convince her to let him help her. To protect her.

He loved her too much to see Malachi beat this.


	11. Forgetting

Employee of the Month

Chapter 11

It had been over an hour of just waiting around. Emily was making the assumption that if it was all taking so long because he had changed his mind, that he decided to fight the charge and she was going to have to give verbal evidence. If that was true then she would have to do the same in court, if it even made trail.

After a further twenty minutes, Strauss came in to inform them of the situation. Luckily and amazingly she had a supportive smile on her face. Emily and Hotch immediately stood to greet her.

"Agent Prentiss, he has admitted he assaulted you and that he was verbally abusive while at work. But he will not admit sexual assault. But this means you will not have to give evidence, verbally, here or in court. Unless you wish to pursue the rape allegation . PD have formally charged him and he will be bailed until sentencing in a months time."

"Bail?" Hotch sternly inquired.

"Hotch it's fine. I saw it coming, it's fine and no I don't want to pursue the other charge. I know nothing will come of it. But thank you Chief Strauss."

Strauss smiled and said her goodbyes, leaving Hotch and Emily in the room, Hotch was a little pissed. He knew he would get bail, but he knew he shouldn't get bail. He was considering drastic action but knew if he did, he would destroy the case. But hell it would make him and her friends feel a lot better!

"Are you sure you don't want to…." she cut him off with a determined "Yes" there was silence and Hotch watched as Emily noticeably reflected on all the information.

"How you really feeling?"

"Relieved mostly. But a little apprehensive"

"Understandable….I think it's best I stay with you, tonight at least. Better to be safe, we will have to come up with a rota or something, with the others" He was totally serious which made Emily chuckle a little.

Emily smiled at her boss and apparently soon to be boyfriend, maybe "What are you and the others going to do, take it in turns staying over…why?"

"Incase he finds you. You don't know what he could do next. Your tough Emily, but what if it's worse next time, it's more than what you have already been through?"

Emily sighed and nodded her head, she knew he was right and having someone around would help her to distract herself.

"I will talk to the others…I would like to be there more than the others though, you know that right?"

"I know, you want to call everyone let them know what's happening"

"We could meet up with them all for lunch or something, if you feel up to it"

"Sure, that's fine. Either way can we get out of here I need some air"

He gave her a smile and held the door open for her and they headed out.

Morgan and Garcia were together when Hotch had called and suggested they go for something to eat and then hit a bar maybe, which of course Emily agreed to, she just needed to forget everything for one night, if she could. So Morgan rallied Reid and JJ and Hotch called Rossi.

JJ was the last to arrive, it was pretty obvious she had another row with Will as she told them she had, had to drop Henry off at nursery and then she would have to pick him up later and wait for Will before she could go out. She never really explained where he was. Just apologized for the fact she would be late meeting them at the bar.

Emily had made a mental note to ask about her 'issues' with Will, but right now. She just needed to forget 'issues', rather than rake more up, hers or other people's.

She knew that, if said aloud, she may sound a bit selfish, but for tonight all problems needed to be forgotten. At least tonight and then when it was all over she could behave like the supportive friend.

Before they ordered, Hotch brought up the idea of a schedule to stay with Emily. Just till the hearing and he was put where he belonged. They all agreed night's. JJ agreed too, as long as Henry could tag along. They all noticed that Hotch had chosen first and told them he would cover the weekend and would balance it with time with Jack. That he thought it would be good for Emily. But they could see in his eye's that 'something' was blooming.

They all chatted while they ate, about random thing; anything to take Emily's mind off thing's

And then finished up and headed out. The rest of the night was pretty much a blur to Emily. And the others for that matter. But they all had a good time, Hotch was pretty sober though, he wanted to keep a clear head to watch out for Emily.

About 2am they, well Hotch, decided to end the party and they all headed out.

Hotch drove Emily back, she was pretty out of it, but she was smiling. But as soon as she got into her apartment, Hotch had to pretty much carry her to bed. He tucked her in and went to the couch. But sleep was something he couldn't do. He wanted to make sure that Malachi payed for what he had done, everything he had done, to her. One way or another.


	12. In his own hands

Employee of the month

Chapter 12

Emily's head hurt. Badly, she couldn't actually remember how she got home. She heard movement in her apartment, it was coming from the bathroom. She knew it would be Hotch. She couldn't help wonder whether what he said he felt for her was real or just pity. But she knew how she felt about him. She knew how she had felt about him for a while now. She grabbed some slacks and threw her sweater on.

She bumped into him coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry, hope you don't mind"

"what for using the shower, no, of course not." she laughed

He smiled and some badly wanted to kiss her, but he knew that it would be out of line right now. So he just smiled back. It was all he could do

"Well you want to grab some breakfast…when your ready?"

"Err, yeah sure, just give me ten minutes and I'll be ready" she brushed past him into the bathroom. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his hair all wet and dishevelled. She jumped in the shower, then went to her room and changed.

Hotch poured himself some coffee and Emily. He leaned against the counter and was lost in deep thought when Emily walked in.

"What you thinking about?" she laughed "It must be work related"

"What?, no. No it's not, why you assume that anyway?"

"Because of that look, that on-the-job Serious look you get" she mocked

"Some say that's the only look I have"

"You can be pretty serious, the majority of the time…but you have your moments" she drank her coffee, making idle chit-chat with him.

"So breakfast?" Hotch suggested

"Sounds good, I am starved!"

Hotch watched her as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. He really wanted to make it all go away for her. She noticed him staring, but she didn't say anything, just smiled.

After breakfast Emily explained to Hotch she needed to go and talk with JJ, but didn't og in to any detail, even though he pestered her too.

He drove her too JJ's. As she went to get out of the car, he pulled her back.

"Emily, I…" he never finished the sentence, just leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek "Just call me later okay?"

She blushed a little, which he noticed. "Okay…" she got out of the car and watched him drive away.

She shock her self out of her thoughts and focused on the task ahead. JJ. She knocked the door, it took her a while but she eventually answered.

"Emily, hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah" she said as JJ let her in. Emily noticed immediately that Will wasn't there.

"You want some coffee" JJ asked heading to the kitchen

"Love some, thanks, Hey Henry" she waved at the little guy in his stroller. JJ came in with the coffee and they sat on the couch.

"So, what brings you over here, thought you would be busy with Hotch" she smirked

"I don't know what you mean" she grinned "Anyway I'm not here to talk about me…"

"Really, then what's up?"

"Well," she looked around and the pretty chaotic surroundings "Where's Will these days?" she could see the idea of a lie cross JJ's eyes "The truth"

"His back home"

"When's he coming back?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure he is"

"JJ why didn't you tell me things hadn't gotten that far!"

"Look, how am I going to burden you with this when you already have so much to deal with?" JJ looked at the coffee mug in her hand

"Well that's all over now, you should have talked too me"

"I couldn't"

"I get it…"

"But hey, I'm single again, I think" she looked so confused.

They sat and talked for a good hour. Emily told JJ that if anything changed or she just needed to talk, too call her. She made it clear too her she was there whenever she needed her. And so would everyone else. But JJ didn't want anyone else to know anything until things were totally clear on where her and Will stood with each other.

Hotch didn't know how he ended up where he did, but he was there. Haley had taken Jack to her mothers for the weekend and therefore he had nothing do and no where else to be. So there he was sat outside a flush apartment block, and apartment block where a criminal was situated. A criminal who was getting away with more than he could bear. A criminal who had hurt both physically and emotionally one of his team, but not just any member, he hurt the one he had fallen for. The one he had fallen for a long time before this criminal had hurt her.

He got out of the car and headed into the building.

Emily grabbed her cell in the cab and proceeded to give Hotch a call. He didn't answer. She shrugged it off, making the assumption he was probably with Jack. She got the cab driver to drop her off at home. She was relaxed, calm, which was something she hadn't felt for a while. Maybe it was because she had someone else's problems to focus on again and soon there was going to be cases again. On Monday normality resumed. She honestly couldn't wait. Couldn't wait for the normality to set in.

Once that had happened, then maybe she could think carefully about her 'relationship' with her boss.

Hotch ran into his apartment, he went straight to the bathroom to clean up. He hadn't even looked at his phone, Emily had called him over an hour ago. He got out of the shower, he got dressed and stood in the kitchen, he leaned on the counter and took a breath. He eventually checked his phone and felt a ting of guilt. He called her back without hesitation.

"Hey, how's Jack?"

"Erm, his fine, his with Haley at her mothers"

"Oh, so what have you been up to all day? I assumed you were with Jack"

"Oh, no I just had some stuff to sort out….with an old friend, I owed him a favour"

"Okay…" she paused, considering the option he was lying to her, but she never thought he wouldn't do that "So, I was thinking about ordering take-out, but it's a waste when you order alone"

"I will be there in ten" he smiled as he put the phone down. All his attention had to be on her now.

Hotch knocked her door. She flung the door open with that smile he loved. He then realised she was back. Emily Prentiss was her normal self again. He got a rush off seeing her smile like that. She left the door open and he headed in.

"So what we ordering?" he called after her.

"I have a craving for Chicken dumplings"

"How can you eat something when you don't know what's in it?"

"Wow"

"What?"

"That's some deep seeded trust issues you got there, Mr. Hotchner"

He like that, she didn't refer to him as 'Agent' and it didn't seem strange in any way. Anyway at all.

"Not trust issues I just like to know what I'm eating"

"So you don't like Chinese then?" she grinned, he laughed

"Yeah, just not chicken dumplings" she grabbed her menus and the phone.

"Tell you what, take a risk, pick a menu and I will order for you"

"Your kidding, no I'm too much of a picky eater"

"Take a risk, what's they worst that could happen?"

"Erm, food poisoning for one"

"You don't get that from eating something different, you get that when it's not cooked right!"

"Okay, okay…that one"

"Italian, talk about playing it safe!"

"Are you mocking me?" he joked

"Italian it is!" she rang through and ordered enough food to feed an army. She had one of the most excessive appetites he had ever came across.

As soon as she put the phone down, she felt Hotch standing behind her. She turned to face him

"Was you trying to figure out what I had ordered?"

"Yeah…I tried but I don't speak Italian, so there lies my problem"

"Well, you should take a class, it's good to know something other than 'American'"

"Your mocking me again"

"A little" she could feel him edging closer too her.

Hotch was itching to be close to her, hearing her laugh and joke made him happy way's he didn't really understand, yet.

Emily was hesitant, she wasn't sure she was ready for this, it wasn't Hotch that was the problem, it was the idea of physical contact. His kiss from earlier was still fresh upon her cheek. He raised his hand to her face, whe nshe noticed it was bruised.

"Who you been fighting?"

He pulled his hand away from her and turned away giving her a smile.

"No one, I caught my hand in a door"

"It must have been a heavy door" she showed concern on her face, which when Hotch faced her again, he saw.

"It was, it was a fire door" he had this look in his eye, of panic, a plea of her not to ask any questions. So she didn't, she took it for face value. She trusted him.

"Okay, I believe you" she gave him a smile which relaxed him. Truthfully she was worried about he may have actually done. It didn't cross her mind that he may have taken the law into his own hands. But maybe she was stressing him out. Since he had told her his feelings she had never mentioned it. She unwilling backed off. She knew it was hard for him to understand. So she made the assumption he maybe lost his temper with something rather than someone.

It seemed to take an age for the food to arrive. They made idle chit-chat until it arrived. They were totally comfortable with each other. Emily must have smelt the food coming, she had answered the door before the guy even had chance too ring her bell.

She laid it all out on the table and told Hotch what each dish was called, but not what was in it.

"Come on, that looks good, but I need to know what's in it"

"Nope, just try it" she lifted a folk to him and offered him a mouth full of the food

"Fine" he said trying to sound like a stroppy teenager, he took the food from her and eat it.

"Good, huh?" she laughed

"Not bad" he smiled

After they had gorged themselves with food they sat on the floor surrounded by empty plates and food cartons.

"So you going to clean up?" Emily nudged him

He looked at her and laughed "Why do I get that honour when it was you who ordered so much, hence the amount of mess!"

"Because I'm way to full to move"

"Wow, your actually full?"

"Now who's mocking who?" she gave him her best sad face.

"That look is so fake, but so cute all at he same time" he smirked at her.

"Fine" she stood up and went to grab some of the rubbish they were surrounded by. But Hotch stood too. He knew she was going to be shocked by him but he had too. He placed his lips gently upon hers.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"Hotch…Aaron, I feel the same, I'm just not ready for…"

"I know, I understand that, but I want to hold you, sleep next too you. Nothing untoward I swear"

She looked at the mess around her.

"It's late, that will still be there tomorrow" he said to her, leading her by the hand to bed.

He could sense she wasn't totally comfortable with the idea, but he was glad she was going with it. As he promised he kept his urges under control. He lay there and held her. Held her as close to him as he could. After she realized he really meant what he was saying, he felt her relax. She was relaxed in his arms.

Was she finally admitting to him she felt the same way?


	13. Actions explained

Employee of the Month

Chapter 13

Hotch was uncomfortable in his seat. Rossi lightly tapped on his open office door.

"Hey, can I come in?" he requested

"Of course" Hotch motioned the older man to come in.

"Have you heard yet?" Rossi asked obviously watching his friends reaction,

"About what?" his face gave nothing away

"About Denton, he took himself to the ER last night with a broken jaw, said he got into a fight in a bar. Talk about karma hey?"

"Really, well to say he got what he deserved would be a slight understatement"

"It would, more so when your in love with the one he hurt so badly"

"Dave, what are you getting at?"

"What happened to your hand?"

He had to stick to his story, the one he told Emily, but he knew Rossi wasn't going to believe him.

"Fire door, why?"

"You're a lousy liar Aaron! You went over there didn't you?"

Hotch stayed seated in his chair, pulling out a report and started writing in it.

"If you have just come here to make accusations, then save your breath, I haven't been anywhere near, Malachi Denton. So if that was all?" he glanced at Rossi, who had a look of shock and disappointment across his face.

"Look, Aaron, I know you love her. I know you have felt that way about her for sometime, but your not one for taking matters into your own hands. Aaron, promise me you won't doing anything else this stupid"

Hotch looked up at Rossi, he had a tear forming in his eye. "He raped her and got away with it David, what am I supposed to do?"

"You need to do what Emily wants. And she wants to get over this and move on. Don't stand in the way of that, or you may lose her….think about it, would she have appreciated the fact you went round there and broke his god-damn jaw!" he spoke in a stressed but controlled tone.

"No she wouldn't, but if he is saying it happened in a bar brawl, then she'll never have to know. Right?"

"It's not a good idea to start a relationship on a lie, but if that's how you want it to go, then I won't say a word, but be warned, his little 'bar-brawl' is office gossip, I would try and avoid any talk about it. Like I said you're a bad liar Aaron Hotchner"

Hotch watched his esteemed friend and colleague leave his office.

Should he tell Emily what had happened? How could he explain to her, that he lost his head? He knew he had to talk to her about this, but it really didn't want too. But Rossi was right, he couldn't base what he had with Emily on such grounds. He had to be honest with her.

Emily was getting impatient, she needed there to be a case, something to focus on. Anything other than Hotch or Malachi. She loved Hotch, she just wasn't sure a new relationship was the right thing right now. But then again on the other hand she thought maybe it would be nice. But she had developed new trust issues upon her old ones. She had started second guessing herself never mind everyone around her.

Truth was she wanted so badly to let Hotch in, to return his feelings, show him she saw him as more than just friends. But she couldn't do it, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

JJ announced the one thing Emily was sure she wanted! A case.

They ended up in Missouri. Well a little town just outside, if you could call it a town. It had a population of around 1000, the idea that someone would actually consider making that number smaller was kind of ridiculous.

The case went smoothly, few twist and turns, but they got their guy. Took them three days but they got there. Emily hadn't even noticed the concern for her from her team members. Nor had she noticed Hotch not being as close as usual. He was thinking of the best way to explain to her what he had done and most importantly why he had done it.

She was so concentrated on the case, she never noticed any of it.

The teams concerns were more for the fact, they had come so close to getting the Emily Prentiss they knew and loved back, then someone brings Malachi back into the equation. Which really pissed them off, especially Rossi as he knew who had done this and there wasn't much he could do but guide his unit commander the right way and hope he wouldn't cross the boundaries again. Which he was pretty sure he wouldn't, he knew that he had freaked himself out, as much as anyone, if they knew, by his actions.

The rest of the team were hoping Hotch could pull everything back together. It was obvious for a long time that they were crazy about each other. It was pretty hard to not notice the fact that they were made for each other. But they knew they couldn't push them, they had to do it their own way. Which was hard, because even before all of what had happened, they were a pretty stubborn pair.

"Emily?" Hotch called after her when they got back to the office.

"Yeah?"

Hotch waited for the team to catch the first elevator, making small talk with her, then they caught the next one. Emily had an adrenaline rush from the last few days. That feeling she got after every solved case.

They got in the elevator and before Hotch could tell her they needed to talk she kissed him.

"Emily?" Hotch panted as the kiss got more and more heated

"What?" She asked a little annoyed at him for stopping the flow. He looked at her and knew if he told her what he had done, this was never going to happen.

"Nothing, just…it's a bit risky here isn't it?"

"we are alone in an elevator, in building that only contains a handful of people who are now three, maybe four floors above us. Not really that risky is it?" she said playfully

"Okay, what's gotten into you?" he asked between her persistent and urgent kisses.

"I think we've gone slow enough now, don't you?"

He got lost in her kiss. He wanted this for so long and the day had finally arrived where he could show her how he felt, physically. But he felt like he was taking advantage, even though at this point it would seem she was the one taking advantage.

The elevator stopped on their floor and they gathered themselves just in time for the doors to open.

"Office" Emily suggested

"Yes, I mean no, well not for that, just, my office"

She smiled at the fact she had gotten Hotch so flustered.

As soon as Hotch got into his office Emily closed the door, the blinds were closed and Hotch could see exactly were this was going. But he didn't want it to happen here, not like this.

"Emily, seriously, here is not a good idea. A fumble in my office is not the way this should happen"

"Why not?" she was playing him. Pressing his buttons.

"Because I love you and…"

"and you can show me that later, but right now, this is what I want" she kissed him deeply and started undoing his belt.

Hotch knew he should put a stop to this, but he wanted to give her what she wanted. And apparently this was it. With that thought his mind blanked of all the things he had worried about over the past couple of days. He allowed her to undo his buckle, while he kissed at her neck, placing his hand under the back of her shirt. He noted the urgency she was showing for him. The fact that anyone could walk in on them right now didn't seem to bother either of them at this point. He loved her, she loved him, they wanted this. It was right. Or at least that was what Hotch was telling himself.

She placed a hand in the inside of his pants. She could feel the swelling within them.

"Hotch, this is what I want. Stop thinking and just do." she told him, taking a firm grip of his manhood. With that, Hotch lifted her up onto his desk and turned the tables by undoing her pants and removing them just enough. He could feel the heat coming from her before he even touched her. Was she really this turned on by him?

He pulled himself out of his pants and pushed her panties aside. He entered her slowly, which he could tell displeased her. So he thrust himself inside. Deep inside. She grabbed a hold of him with her arms and pulled him closer. She was biting into his shoulder. Trying not to make any noticeable noises. This was not the time to get any interruptions.

He continued to thrust as much as he could, he wanted to satisfy her need. He could feel the fact he was achieving this, he could feel her tightening around him, he could feel her coming to her climax. He held his back as much as he could. He felt her bite harder into his shoulder and he placed a hand between her thighs playing with her. Making sure she experienced the same pleasure he did. Within a second of him touching her and thrusting himself inside her, he could feel her climax wash over her. He could feel her shaking. So he let go, deep inside her.

She was satisfied. but after that, she wanted more. He pulled her face up to meet his eye.

"I love you Emily. This wasn't how I pictured this happening. But this was what you wanted. Right?"

She looked deep in his eyes. She could see all the emotions running through them.

"Yes Aaron, this is what I wanted. Let's get out of here." she said as she pulled herself together and got her clothes back in order.

"Where we going?" he responded as he did the same.

"Up to you, my place or yours?"

"Emily?"

"Yeah"

"You do feel the same don't you?"

"About what? Me and you?" she paused for a second which got him a little worried "I think the way I feel about you is pretty obvious for all to see." she said flashing him a smile.

Then why can you not say it Emily? He thought to himself. But before he could say another word, Morgan opened the door. He noted the situation and realised he had timed it well, he didn't want to think about what he would have walked into a few moments earlier.

"Sorry Hotch, but….actually you know what it can wait" he left the room with a smile on his face. Maybe they were wrong to be concerned. Maybe Hotch had this covered more than they thought, by the flushed look they both had on their face's.

They got back to Emily's and Hotch showed Emily exactly how he felt. She was actually quite amazed by the feelings he was giving her. The amount of emotions she was feeling from this man, who was quite literally blowing her mind, was great, but a little confusing.

The lay still in each others arms, quietly for about ten minutes. When Emily broke the silence.

"I do love you Aaron."

"It's nice to her you say that." he said kissing her forehead "I love you Emily, because of that I need to tell you something" he suddenly felt her tense up.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, it's something I did yesterday." Emily sat up straight

"Aaron what are talking about?"

"Malachi didn't get into a bar-fight"

"And you didn't trap your hand in a door? Did you?"

He shook his head and looked down with pure guilt written across his face.

"I just start to get things together and let you in. then you bring him back into my life! Why the hell would you do that?" she pulled the quilt around her, like she was using it as guard from him.

"I know, I shouldn't have done this to you, I could messed everything up. All I can do is tell you I'm sorry"

He got out of the bed and pulled his pants back on, just as he was buckling his belt up Emily stopped him.

"Aaron, it's okay, please don't leave."

"Are you sure…sure you want me too stay?"

"More sure than I have ever been about anything"

"Here was me thinking you'd throw me out"

"I love you and you have to forgive a little in relationships, right? But trust is also a major factor. So next time your thinking about doing something stupid. Or have done something stupid on impulse. Just tell me." he sat next to her on the bed. He knew she meant her words because she had loosened the sheet around her. She wasn't guarding herself from him.

"Promise me you'll tell me" she looked into his eyes and placed her forehead to his.

"I promise."

They lay back down together, Hotch pulled her in and held her close.

"How the hell did you mange to break his jaw anyway? You can't fight to save your life!"

She laughed, not at him but with him

"You know I have absolutely no idea!"


	14. Sentencing

_**Okay, I hit chapter 13 and lost my muse, I never did like that number…so this chapter may not be great as I'm forcing my self to write it **__**J, but I do hope you enjoy x Thanks for all the interest so far.**_

Employee of the Month

Chapter 14

The whole team went to the sentencing. All there to give Emily the support she needed. They watched him, Malachi, in the court and he showed no remorse for his actions, he showed no real emotion at all. They knew he was pleased with himself, knowing he had gotten away with a lot more than he should have. It wasn't long before the judge had everything he needed to sentence him.

There was a sigh of relief form the whole team, when he passed down a 5 year jail term to him. As far as the judge was concerned he had abused his position and then callously admitted what he had down, with no remorse for his actions, therefore he saw fit to make an example of him. Then they saw emotion, they knew he was only excepting 12 months or two years maybe, after all it was his, supposed, first offence, but they could see the emotion of fear run through his eyes. Even though it was broken, they saw his jaw tighten and he clenched his fists, pushing them down onto the ledge in front of him.

He didn't say anything though, no, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing them verbally his fear. He was walked away by the guards, to his fate of five years behind bars.

Hotch turned to Emily, her eyes were filling up, but she didn't let a tear drop. He held on tightly to her hand. Squeezing it gently, the team had noticed the blossoming relationship between them, they had seen it for a long time. They all had there reservation about an in house relationship, except Rossi of course, but they were more than pleased with the fact that she had someone, someone close that they knew would look after her.

They left the court house. "Well I think, we should go for a drink?" Rossi suggested

"I don't fee like celebrating, but thanks guys I appreciate everything. But I think I'm just going to go home, Is that okay?"

They all nodded assuring her that it was fine. But if she needed anything she had to call them. Which she assured them she would. Hotch stood there not sure what to say or do, he wasn't sure if she saying she wanted to be alone or if she wanted him to be with her. She saw the confusion on his face.

"I could do with a ride home?" she told him

"Of course" he said in his second sigh of relief of the day. He gave her a smile and the others said there goodbyes. Garcia gave her one of the biggest hugs Emily had ever had. She loved her family. The people she worked with were not just friends, they were family. Now she realised that, and understood that totally.

Hotch placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked to his car. They drove back to her apartment and proceeded to spend the day sorting out the rest of the boxes she had not yet got round to unpacking. The had dinner and curled up, Hotch felt that she was a lot more relaxed now, more than she had been over the past weeks. Now she could start to heal properly, now it was time for a new start, he just hoped he was going to be apart of that new start. He just hoped what he saw in her eyes whe nshe told him she loved him, was love and that she still didn't think that he 'loved' he out of pity.

He was just hoping he didn't screw this up. I he desperately wanted this to work and Rossi was right, right now she needed him more than ever, but what about when she was back on track, when she has put the past behind her. Was he going to be part of her future?

Emily noticed he was in deep thought and she lifted up to face him.

"I love you Aaron, I do, this is going to work out right? I mean you do want this? Because it's over now, everything's going to be okay, I'm going to be okay. So everything can go back too normal if you prefer it that way."

"I love you Emily Prentiss. All I want is for you, us, to be happy. I do not want anything between us to go back to what it was before."

"Okay" she replied curling back up into his body, the body she fit so perfectly next to.

Hotch saw the look in her eyes when she spoke to him, she meant what she said, she loved him and maybe she was staring to accept he loved her, that it wasn't pity. She loved him and he loved her.

_**Okay a bit short but I'm just glad to get away from 13! Hope enjoyed let me know what you think, also any ideas you have let me know.**_


	15. He's Gone

Employee of the Month

Chapter 15

Malachi looked at the meal in front of him, not daring to look anywhere else. He had been in prison now for nearly 2 months and everyday was worse than the last that had passed. Every inmate knew who he was and what he had done, but not who he had done it too, they just saw a cop-rapist. Another bent officer of the law and they were making him suffer for that fact. He was neaten and he knew it he was never going to survive inside, someone was going to kill him, it was just a matter of time. The wardens had threatened him and gave him regular shake downs and as for the inmates, well they were being less than pleasant, the threats from all were coming thick and fast. It was just a matter of time. But he was going to take matters into his own hands. He was not going to survive five years of this. Why couldn't Emily Prentiss have been like the others, just accepted what he was doing, like at high school, like all his girlfriends, like at the academy. Why was she different than all those other women. Maybe he just got too confident, maybe he got to cocky, but whatever it was, it was over now.

JJ got the call, Malachi had hung himself. She headed to Hotch's office to let him now and to see who was going to tell Emily.

"I think it would be best coming from you Hotch. Considering your relationship" she smiled supportively.

"Relationship? JJ does everyone know?"

"Pretty much. So do you agree?"

"No, things between me and Emily are delicate…I think this would be best coming form a friend. You can give her better support through this than me"

"You sure?"

"I think it would be best, do it now and tell her she can have the rest of the day off, if she wants"

"Okay and Hotch? Make sure you take of her. Okay?"

"Yes JJ I will. Now this is finished we can all get back to normal. Especially Emily" he gave her a smile and she headed to Emily's desk.

"Emily can we talk?" she said motioning her to go with her to her office

"Erm…sure, everything okay? Should I be worried?" she asked her giving her a weak smile,. But JJ just smiled back not answering, Emily realised it was going to be a serious conversation.

"JJ what's going on?"

"Well I got a phone call from the Virginia penitentiary earlier"

"Okay…is it Malachi?"

"Yes" she paused unsure how to tell her exactly "Emily, he hung himself, he did yesterday morning" she informed her.

Emily was shocked, she placed her head into her hands. "His dead, it should make me happy right?"

"Everyone knows its not that simple…" JJ noticed there was something else on Emily's mind "Hotch said you can take the rest of the day off, if you want to?"

"No, I got a pile of paperwork to get through" she told her, but then she suddenly broke down.

"Emily…come on it's okay, it's all over now, his gone" she said drawing her friend into a hug.

"No it's not JJ! It's not even started" Emily spoke harshly to her friend

"Emily? What are you talking about?" Emily got up and paced the room "Emily what's not even started?"

Emily paused, standing still she rub her face with her hands, wiping the tears away.

"I'm late"

"Late? Wait you mean…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. And I don't know what to do, how the hell did I get into this mess?"

"Emily, wait, have you done a test?"

"No, not yet"

"Well that's the first thing we will do, then go to the doctor, get it all confirmed…Emily what about Hotch? Could it be his baby?"

"Depends on the dates…but it could be, I don't know!" Emily started crying again. JJ wasn't letting her push her away this time and held her tight.

"Emily, it's going to be fine…we will sort this"

"I had better get on with my work"

"Hell no, were going to the nearest store and getting a test, now! she ordered Emily out of her office and they headed out to get the test.

Hotch watched as the two women left the office. He just thought that JJ was taking her for an early lunch. He was a bit hurt Emily hadn't came in and leaned on him. But then he couldn't blame her, this was big news, it was going to be hard on her. But at least it was over now, they could be happy. Together.

Emily stared at the stick in front of her. They had gone back to her apartment. JJ held Emily's hand as the two minutes were up, they watched the two blue lines appear. Emily sobbed

"JJ what the hell am I going to do. I can't have another abortion, I can't go through that again"

"You won't have too. Wait you had one before?"

"Yeah, JJ please don't judge me, I was 15, I thought it was for the best. I have regretted it ever since"

"I'm not judging you Emily. I wouldn't do that" that sat quietly for a while then JJ broke the silence "You have to tell Hotch. You know that right?"

"What do I say. What if he can't take it. We've gotten so close, this is going to blow us apart JJ, it's going to destroy him"

"Don't think like that Emily…he loves you, you will get through this. Remember there is a chance it could be Hotch's baby. It could be a little Hotchner."

"But what if it's not JJ? Huh? What if it's _his_ baby, what do I do then?"

"You deal, in there is an innocent child, it's not all about genetics Emily. You need to talk to Hotch, before making any rash decisions."

"Well I always wanted to be a mother" she said sarcastically

"Emily Prentiss, come on your stronger than this. He's dead, you can make this work with or without Hotch. Either way I'll be there with you every step of the way. I promise"

"What would I do without you JJ?"


	16. I have something to tell you

Employee of the Month

Chapter 16

Emily paced her apartment, she had sent JJ home, it was to late for her to go back to work, but she made JJ go home to her son, she needed time to think, alone and she knew JJ had her hands full being a single parent now.

Hotch was worried for her, but didn't just want to show up so I tried to call her, it went straight to answer machine. He left her a message. She listened intently

"_Emily, I know the news is going to be tough to deal with, so I thought you'd prefer to hear from JJ. I hope you talked it through with her and are feeling okay about it all. I'm leaving the office now, its 6 'o' clock, I will stop by and hope you are in, if not call me when you get back. And Emily I love you. Remember that. I love you." _with that the message ended.

Emily leaned back into the couch, how was she going to tell Hotch this news she had. How could she put this on him, their relationship had only just started and now she was pregnant with possibly another mans child, a dead rapists child. She looked over at the clock, it was just gone six, he would be there soon. He would know that Malachi's suicide wasn't the only thing on her mind and he would see straight through any lie she tried to use. JJ was right she had to be straight with him, she knew the moment the two lines showed up she would keep the baby, but how could she ask Hotch to be there, be there for a child he wasn't sure was even his! That was a big ask. But she had to tell him and just hope he didn't freak out. She didn't want this to be real, she closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up, wishing it was all just a really detailed nightmare. But it wasn't, she wasn't waking up. This was real. All too real.

Hotch tapped the door, he hoped she was there, but didn't think she would be. He thought with JJ not going back to the office, that maybe she had taken Emily out. But he heard Emily's voice behind the door, then he saw her face when she opened it.

"Half of me is glad you're here, because I really wanted to see you, but half of me was hoping JJ had taken you out somewhere" he smiled

"Hotch, I have to tell you something" the look on her face when she spoke had made him nervous.

"Emily, what's going on?" he asked as she lead them to the couch to sit down. She sat on the chair, he felt her putting a distance between them "Emily?"

"Hotch…I'm pregnant" she just said it, there was no point in dragging it out.

Hotch sat back, he had no idea how to react. He didn't want to upset her. But this was big news. "Hotch, I need to see the doctor to check dates. But the baby…it might be…" the tears slowly fell down her face, she tried so hard to fight them but they fell anyway

"Oh my god Emily…" he got up and knelt before her "If you think for one second I won't be here for you, then you are way of the mark…I love you Emily, I would do anything for you…no matter what, that baby is going to be my son or daughter. You hear me Emily? Biology means nothing. I'll be here for you, and the baby, as long as you want me to be"

Emily was looking him in the eyes the whole time he spoke.

"You really mean that don't you?" she asked him, not really needing an answer. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could

"I told you, I love you Emily Prentiss and nothing can change that. Nothing. When do you see the doctor?"

"Friday afternoon"

He lead her to the couch with him and held her in his arms "I want to be there with you if that's okay?"

"Aaron, it's a lot more than just okay" she laughed lightly

"Good…everything is going to be fine Em, I promise"


	17. Taking a Test

A/N Yeah I know it has taken a long time for an up-date...but here it is! =) Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews and alerts =P

* * *

"You okay?" Hotch asked Emily for at least the tenth time

"Please stop asking me that…it's making me nervous" she gave him a dry smile,

Hotch dropped his eyes to the floor "Aaron I'm fine honestly" she took his hand in hers.

Today they would find out who the baby's father was, she was four months pregnant now, so they could try and do a test that could compare DNA to Hotch's. It was costly but Emily just needed to know.

However as she sat in the little hospital suite, her nerves were beginning to take hold. As to the 'solid' Aaron Hotchner's. He wanted more than anything to be there for the woman he loved. The woman he adored.

"I just wish they would hurry up a bit…it's not like I'm not paying for it" she spoke unintentionally sharply.

"You need to stay calm Em." he really wanted to ask her why they were here. Why they needed to know who the father was. But truth was he knew it would eat her up not knowing. It was alright for him, he was getting a new chance at life. Whereas Emily was having to come to terms with not only being pregnant, but the previous attack she suffered at the hands of the man they may or may not have gotten her pregnant. So he wasn't going to ask her why, he would just be right where she needed him to be. Right by her side.

"I know, it's just…I just want to get the 'sample' bit out of the way…I just want to know. Now if preferable" she said.

"You know it takes a couple of days Em" he gripped tighter onto her hand. "You still sure you want to do this?" she looked at him at little shocked he had to ask.

"You know I am. For the sake of this child, I need to know" Emily said.

"I told you before Emily…that's my baby in there" he sighed

"You remember a while back, we worked a rape case….a woman had a son, it was her rapist's son." she let him think about it "We suspected him of the rapes" suddenly it clicked for him.

"Vaguely" he knew now where she was going with this.

"The son told his mother that she should have known she could tell him who his father was. That she shouldn't have lied to him. I know you want to be the father Aaron. But when he or she grows up, what if they figure it out and we lied for all those years?" she could feel tears forming,

Hotch knew she right. "I understand. I love you"

She gave him a light smile "I love you too" he returned her smile and yet again squeezed her hand.

They sat in a comfortable-ish silence until the doctor finally came to take the samples.

Everything went according to plan and the samples were taken.

"Okay, the results should be in in the next three to five days" the doctor informed the obviously impatient Emily. "You'll hear from us as soon as we get the results in. we have all your contact details correct?"

"Yes, I will double check them before I leave" she gave the doctor a weak unenthusiastic smile and he said his goodbyes, leaving them to the nurse.

"I'll show you to the receptionist, to check your details, if you would like to follow me" the nurse spoke to them politely and professionally.

"Thank you" Hotch replied. They followed her to the front desk, where Emily studiously checked her contact details. After she looked them over for the third time Hotch knew he had to step in.

"Em, they're not going to randomly change…come on let's get out of here, huh?" Emily gave her boyfriend a worried look and nodded. "Thanks for your help ma'am" the receptionist nodded and they left the costly private clinic.

* * *

The team had noticed the change in Emily. Her frequent use of the bathroom, her obvious nausea, well Morgan was noticing anyway, as usual Reid was pretty oblivious. Other than the obvious tension upon her, Emily was coping well; she had slotted back into the working routine and was, apart from being pregnant, back to her normal self. And everyone was more than grateful of that.

Garcia, JJ and Hotch were the only ones who knew about the baby thus far, but Emily knew she was going to have to inform the others soon. She knew they would make the same assumption she did, that the baby was _his. _So she had told Hotch she would tell them as soon as she had the answers she knew they would crave. Morgan especially. Even though he had already figured it out unbeknown to her and he was fighting an inner battle with himself not to say something. He had also, not knowing if her and Hotch's intimate relationship was for certain, was thinking it was Malachi's and it was playing heavy on his mind.

Emily had noticed the protectiveness of Morgan and wanted to talk to him about it, but she had another urgent matter to deal with. Her Mother. The woman was more than pissed her daughter had not told her about her attack when she found out. How she found out Emily still didn't know, but what did it matter, she knew now. And there was no getting away from the fact. She talked over with Hotch and he was adamant he was going to be with her for the conversation. She had told him it would be better for her to 'go it alone' on this occasion, but he insisted. He wanted her to be honest with her, she was her Mother after all and he wanted to let the Ambassador know he was there for her daughter too. He just hoped she was appreciative of that fact.

Emily had a million and one things to do and they all had to wait on those damn results! She was paying enough money she should know sooner than three to five days! But wait she must.

She was sort of hoping a case would come up to take her mind of things, but most of the cases JJ had looked over so far were only worthy of video-call consults. Hotch had let her present he majority of them, hoping it would keep her busy.

And it did, before either of them knew it three sleepless nights and four drooling days of reports and consults had passed and the clinic had called to tell them the results were back. They were due to go in that afternoon. Together. All Hotch had to do now was make sure Emily got through the morning without exploding with anticipation.


	18. The Results

_Thanks to Angel N Darkness gor looking over the last two chapters for me =)_

Hotch was sat at his desk deep in the report in front of him. Emily hesitated outside his office door, glancing at the door and her watch. Finally she gently knocked and stepped inside.

"Hey" he greeted her, looking up from his work.

"Hey…you ready?" she smiled

He got up from his desk and put his suite jacket on "Are you?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"More than you know" he tried to pull her into a hug but she resisted "Not here…last thing we need is Strauss…"

"Forget Strauss" Hotch trying not to sound narked she had rejected his offer of comfort. She slightly backed off at his tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap…I just meant I can deal with Strauss. You're what's important right now. Okay?"

"Yeah" she weakly smiled, which he hated, he loved her true smile, not this new faux smile she had practiced so much lately.

"Come on lets go" Hotch said.

"Yeah I just want to get this over with" she stated. He let her lead the way. He had already informed Rossi they would be leaving early and that he was to oversee things for the rest of the day. He was happy to oblige, curious nonetheless, but he asked no questions. Not so far anyway. He didn't like to pry unless it was absolutely necessary. He trusted Hotch and he knew he would be talking care of Emily. But when everything seemed to have settled down back into normality for Emily it did make him wonder where they were going.

They sat helplessly in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He watched as Emily sat exactly as she did at the hearing. Back straight and jiggling her knee. She hated waiting. He settled a hand on her leg.

"Sorry, I do it when I'm nervous" she smiled

"I have noticed" he gripped her hand and kissed the side of her temple.

They waited a further five minutes or so when the doctor called them into his lavish office.

"Miss. Prentiss, Mr. Hotchner, please take a seat" he took a seat back behind his desk.

"Okay so…DNA screening right?" he asked looking over the notes

"Yes" Emily stated impatiently. The doctor stood and reached into a filing cabinet, grabbing an envelope from its depths. It clearly stated Emily's and Hotch's name. He sat back in his chair, Emily's knee was jiggling again. She wanted to pull the results from his hands and just open them already!

He opened the envelope and read over the results. "Paternity was conclusive with a Mr. Aaron Hotchner, assuming that is you" the doctor smiled "So good news I presume" he said as Emily finally cracked, she was smiling but her tears were falling rapidly. This time she didn't reject the comfort her boyfriend offered. He held her tightly and gently rubbed her back.

"Yes doctor thank you" he smiled at the doctor "Emily? Let's go home" he asked her softly, she leaned back and looked at him

"Yeah, sorry of course" she gave the doctor a strong smile this time and dried her cheeks. The pair stood and shook hands with the doctor and left the office, Hotch's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Finally some good news. Now they could look to a happy future. And they could tell everyone all about it. Well nearly everyone, they still had to explain themselves to Strauss and the director. But for now they'll just put their friends mind at rest, give them something to celebrate and be happy about. Be happy for them.

* * *

They had called all the team and told them they had an announcement. They had congregated at a local bar. It was a quiet place and luckily it was another quiet night for the owners, well not so lucky for them but lucky for the group now all seated inside. This was an in house matter, the quieter the better.

Morgan was wearing his emotions on his sleeve. He was eager to hear what they had to say but was preparing himself not to like it. JJ who knew half the news was eager to know the results of the test and was hoping that's why they were there.

"So I guess you're wondering why we got you here huh?" Emily asked them, she figured she would kick it off and she looked at Hotch to confirm it was time.

"Yeah, so come on what's the news? Morgan asked through gritted teeth, they were smiling, so it might not be as bad as he was thinking, or at least he was hoping.

"Well…" Hotch started but Emily couldn't hold it in

"Were pregnant!…well I'm pregnant, you know what I mean" she smiled, but the others were unsettled

"Hotch is the father?" Morgan asked sharply, hoping she would say she knew for definite he was.

"Yes Morgan he is" Emily said.

"Biologically I mean…" Morgan asked and she nodded at him, hoping to soften his glare

"How do you know for sure? It could be…" Morgan said.

"No it's not his Derek, it's Hotch's…we did a pre-birth paternity test." she gave him a soft smile and he let the built up air release from his lungs.

"That's great news Em! I'm so happy for you…both of you! We all knew there was something going on between you too!" Garcia applauded

"Thanks Garcia" Emily and Hotch said simultaneously

"Yeah Emily, I'm happy for you too" Morgan told her standing up to give her a hug. She stood to meet him and accepted his invitation. She could feel the relief he felt at knowing that bastard didn't get her pregnant.

They spent the rest of the night discussing everything and talking things through. The night had gone really well and everyone felt at peace. Knowing that maybe finally, no matter about Strauss's input, things were looking up, for all of them. Hotch was happy again and Emily was back, back to her normal self. Happy and content and now with a little excitement thrown in too.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter....don't forget to leave a review =) p.s btw, Haley never died in this story, I'm gonig to sort of cut out the whole Reaper thing, maybe, not sure yet, depends were this story goes from here on. Thanx for reading!_


End file.
